Hero and Huntsman
by Orhunlar
Summary: After Izuku and Katsuki's fight, they woke up in a forest that is inhabitant to weird monsters that tries to kill them. What will Izuku and Katsuki do, when you have all of the Remrant's eyes on them?
1. Chapter 1

"Ughhhhhh"

"What happened ?" asked the green haired hero, only to get a grunt from his accompany who was lying on the grass. This made Izuku remember.

He fought with Katsuki before he woke up in this forest.

He tried to get up while trying to remember the fight, they both knocked each other unconcious. After that they were both here in this unknown forest with many injuries. After a while Izuku managed to stand up and looked around. The first thing he saw was his childhood friend Katsuki trying to get up. He tried to run and help him but when he reached him he heard a growl from the bushes, but it went unnoticed to Bakugou.

"Deku."

"Y-Yes K-Kacchan?"

"Where are we?" asked the ash blonde teen

"I-I d-don't know." Bakugou just growled at this

"I thought so." he remembered the fight and how he slammed both of them unconcious with that last attack. He knew he would lose if he didn't do something, so he used his most powerful attack that still made his hands ache in pain.

"Look Dek-"

 **"*GROWL*""*GROWL*""*GROWL*"**

Both of them turned to source of the voice and what they saw make them stop in their tracks. Five bear like creatures covered in black fur and white bones on their backs started to circle them. One of them was twice the size of the others and it had more bones on its back. Then they attacked.

The first one to attack was the smallest of them, both Izuku and Katsuki dodged the creature easily. Than the others rushed in too. To an unexperienced eye they looked like they were just attacking aimlessly but that was not the situation, when you dodge one of them another one waits behind you and than attacks when you lower your guard. Izuku and Katsuki might not have the numbers but they had experience.

"Kacchan I'm gonna take the alpha and the little one you take the other three!" yelled the One for All user.

"Shut up Deku I'm taking the alpha!" answered the hot-headed hero and jumped at alphas back. When he was in mid air the Alpha tried to jump and slash him but Katsuki saw this a mile away, he made an explosion upwards and the recoil made him slid under the claw and get under the Ursa . After that he made an explosion to its belly and killed it in one shot.

At the same time Izuku was dealing with three other Ursais. He jumped from tree to tree and tried to confuse them. While it worked Izuku saw the chance and he kicked the Ursa in the face. The creatures bone helmet broke and than the creature died. Izuku used the same tactic again and killed the other one but there was still one left. It seemed to learn Izuku's attack pattern and before he could do anything it rushed to Midoriya. The creature tried to slash Izuku's face but before Ursa could do anything Izuku flicked his finger and created a big wind force that forced Ursai to fly to a tree and left his belly open for any attacks. After that Izuku killed the creature and looked at Bakugou who was watching him with an amused grin. Our green haired hero spoke

"You know you could help me right?" Katsuki just grinned and turned away then made a hand gesture to fallow him up.

 **At Beacon**

Ozpin watched the kids with wide eyes from his scroll. He just witnessed two boys who were talking in a strange language taking down five ursais with nothing but bare hands and one of the ursais was an alpha! He reached to microphone and called Glynda and told her to come to the auditorium with all of the first years

 **Five minutes later**

"Hey guys why do you think Ms. Glynda called the mach early and told all of us to follow her?" asked the blonde brawler called Yang Xiao Long. A blonde girl with shotgun gauntlets as weapons.

"I dont know why but it must be urgent if she just stopped the match" said Weiss, a girl with white ponytail and a combat skirt

The blonde vrawler was angry because she just lost her chance to beat Pyrrha, the 'Invincible Girl' in a duel. While they were talking Glynda stopped and turned to the class.

"Now children, we are all going to see the Ozpin so I suggest that you behave as such." Told the deputy headmistress with a glare that send a cold down to all of their spines.

After some walking they reached to the auditorium and saw Ozpin standing in the middle of the stage, when Ozpin saw them he greeted them

"Hello children, I think you all wanna know why I called all of the first years in here?"

Everyone nodded at that

"Okay then, I'm going to need you to find two boys in forever fall forest"

Everyone (including Glynda) was confused at that, than one of the students asked a question

"Sorry headmaster but why do you need all of the first years to find two boys ? I think we can all agree that one team is enough to protect those boys from the grimm." Everyone agreed with her

"Oh its not the grimm I fear, its the boys abilities." Decleared the headmaster

"Oh come on, I think they can't even deal with one team of hunters in training" Shouted Cardin Winchester, the former bully and faunus hater of the school.

Headmaster just raised an eyebrow at the boys antics and started to play a video from the projection.

Everyone looked at the video. It started with a weird static and than showed two boys lying at the grass. The first boy had dark green hair and wore a white t-shirt with black pants. He was muscular but the most weird thing was the scars on his arm and hands. The second boy had ash blonde hair and wore black pants with black athlete. They both had burns and cuts all over them

 _"Wow, look at how muscular they are_ _ ***Purr***_ _"_ You know who said this

 _"Come on, I can take them both at the same time."_ Decleared Cardin

 _"Is that green hair natural ? It doesn't look like dyed hair to me."_ Asked random student 1

 _"Probably no."_ Answered random student 2

At the same time Glynda was questioning Ozpin

"Ozpin who are these boys ?" Asked a confused Goodwitch

"Just watch Glynda and you will see."

As the students were watching the green haired boy said something.

 **"何が起こった** **?"** (What happened?)

This made all of them confused (excluding Ozpin). Someone who didn't used common language as his first language, now all of them were focused at this boy The boy in question looked around and saw his friend. He tried to get up and move to ash blonde teen but he didn't saw the bushes move. This made the students tense up and shout at the video to warn him.

 _"Hey look behind!"_

 _"Turn around you idiot!"_

 _"He's gonna die-He's gonna die! Someone help him!"_

 **"デク** **"** (Deku)

 **"はい香月ちゃん** **?"** (Y-Yes K-Kacchan?)

 **"ここはどこ** **?"** (Where are we?)

 **"知りません** **?"** (I-I d-don't know)

The two boys talked to each other in this different language that no one has ever heard before but the talking stopped when they heard a growl from the bushes. What they saw shocked all of the students, five ursa and one of them was an alpha!

 _"Holy crap"_

 _"Ursais!?"_

They watched as the two boys dodge all of their attacks and yell each other something. But what they saw made all of them widen their eyes

The blonde boy just created explosions from his hands

He fired explosions downwards and made himself jump to Alpha Ursa. When the Alpha beast tried to slash his face he just made an upward explosion and get under the Ursais belly. With only one exploson to its stomache the beast just died.

Everyone watched this with hanging jaws

 _"H-Holy crap he just one shotted an Alpha Ursai!"_

 _"I w-wonder what is that green boy gonna do"_

What they saw after that made them even more amazed. The green boy first started to form vein like red lines around his body, after all of him was covered in red lines the vein like things just disappeared and green electricity formed around his body

Then he jumped

He hopped from tree to tree in a speed that no one has ever saw and focused the ursais. He kicked one of them in the face made its bone helmet broke and die in pain. He used this tactic to the other ursai and killed it too. Then he made one thing that made all of them shiver in their seats, he flicked a finger and sent ursai flying to a tree and made it lower its defence. He kicked the Ursai in the stomache and killed it.

Than Ozpin stopped the video and turned to the kids, than said

"Children, this will be your first mission, make these young boys come here to beacon"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know I posted this a bit late but I had some important matters to attend *Couch* exams *Couch* but Im back! Im writing this because I need your opinions about some important plots.**

 **Now here are the questions;**

 **1) Should I give Izuku and Katsuki weapons? And if the answer is yes what type of weapon would you prefer?( For both of them )**

 **2) Who should I pair Izuku with? Or maybe I can even do a harem. If you want harem who should be in the harem? (Btw Izuku MUST got paired with someone)**

 **3) Should I pair Katsuki with someone or make him like a bro to Izuku?**

 **Yep, thats it for now. Thank you for your supports and good words. Now, enjoy!**

Everyone just stared at Ozpin with shock. Glynda was the first one to gain her composure.

"Ozpin, are you serious?! I know these boys look promising but they speak completely another language than ours! How are we gonna communicate?"

"Dont worry Glynda, language barrier can be easily passed. But I'm mostly worried about classes they are gonna take here" Said Ozpin

"Ozpin you cant be serious, you just saw these boys on a video and you are willing to take them to our school?!"

"Well Glynda, you said yourself that they look promising so I'm willing to make an exception" Countered Ozpin with a smirk. Then he turned to kids and told them:

"Well kids, this will be your first mission, so I wish you all good luck. Glynda will help you throught this mission, so find them and bring them to me." Headmaster quoted, than he leaved, leaving Glynda and the students in shock.

 **With Izuku and Katsuki**

After an hour of wondering around, Izuku and Katsuki decided to take a break and eat the berries they found. While they were eating, Katsuki did something Izuku would never thought, he tried to start a conversation!?

"So... how did you get those scars on your arm?" asked Bakugou

"W-What?! I-I-I mean I t-think I got t-them from a-a v-v-villain."

"You think?"

"N-No! I g-got them from a v-villain but i-its k-kinda personal..."

"Okay..."

'Okay, this is weird' thought Izuku. When he was gonna say something they both heard an engine noise. When they turned their heads what they saw was an air-ship, but they never saw an air-ship designed like this. After the air-ship landed they looked at each other and started to run toward to the bullhead.

 **At the Bullhead**

Inside the bullhead the students started to talk to each other about the new boys. Rumors started to form about them, some people even said thay they are not from the Kingdoms.

"Yousawhowfasthemovedright?!Itwaslikehiyaawachaaand-"

"Slow down little sister, you know none of us can understand you while you speak that fast!" told Yang to her little sister Ruby Rose, a cape wearing cookie lover girl.

"But you saw it too right? They looked soo cool!" Said Nora

"Yes Nora I saw it too" Answered Lie Ren, the childhood friend of Nora

"This is your auto pilot speaking, we will land in 1 minute. Please hold tight to your seats"

Glynda looked at her watch and walked in the middle of the bullhead. She snapped her fingers to catch attention.

"Children, after we land we will divide into groups and look for these young men. First group will consist of Team RWBY and JNPR, they will go to south. Second grou-" before she could say the rest of the plan, they heard an explosion coming closer and closer. Children started to panic while Glynda tried to calm the students. Then the explosions just stopped. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Then they heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

Then someone knocked the door.

Everyone waited for something to happen, like someone blowing up the door.

Then someone blowed up the door

Everyone started to panic inside their heads but no one had the courage to go beneath the door. Then the smoke started to clear out and they heard shouting.

 **"何してるの** **!?"** (What are you doing!?) shouted the voice

 **"何** **?彼らは答えませんでした** **!"** (What? They were not answering!) answered the other voice

 **"あなたはこのようなあなたの家のドアを開けてください** **!?"** (Do you open the doors in your house like this!?)

 **"はい** **!"** (Yes!)

When the smoke cleared fully, everyone looked wide eyed at the two strangers that they saw in a video. They were shouting to each other in that language that no one understand. While they were shouting, the green eyed boys eyes slid to children and than he paled. He looked at us with shocked eyes. The red haired boy continued shouting but after some seconds he understand something was off. He watched where the green haired boys eyes were going and then he paled too.

After some awkward silence, the green boy bowed and said something they didn't understand

 **"申し訳ありません** **!"** (We're sorry!)

Glynda gained her composure and walked to the kids.

"Hello, can you understand me?" Glynda asked. If these boys knew common, everything would become much more easier.

The two boys looked at each other, then turned to Glynda and then said something they didn't expect.

"H-Hello" "Sup"

When Glynda asked the boys if they could understand her, she didn't expected 'yes' as an answer. When she glanced towards to her students and saw all of them looking at them with shocked eyes.

"Good, you speak Common, this will make things easier" Glynda said. The boys looked at each other with confusion and then the green haired boy asked them a question.

"'C-Common'?"

Glynda kinda startled at the question, but managed to give a proper answer

"Yes, the language you're speaking now is called 'Common'." After she said this, the boys looked each other with more confusion.

"Hey, isn't this language called 'English'?" Asked the blonde boy. This suprised Glynda. They knew how to speak common, but didn't know the name of the language they spoke. She just ignored this for now but made a mental note to tell headmaster about this.

"No its called 'Common'. But we will have to continue this conversation later, right now I need you two to come with me." told Glynda. While Izuku tensed up, Katsuki just grunted and asked;

"And what if we don't want to come?" Glynda just scoffed

"You're in a middle of a forest infested with Grimm, you have no food or water with you and you think rejecting this offer will help you?"

After hearing this Katsuki just got angry and started to walk towards to Glynda. When Izuku saw this he went in and stopped Katsuki, then turned to Glynda

"S-Sorry Ms..."

"Goodwitch"

"-Ms Goodwitch, I apologize for my f-friends behaviour. Your offer is mostly generous, if we agree, can we have something to eat?"

Goodwitch just smiled at the shy boys behaviour and nodded, then told them to wait here. While she was gone Izuku looked around and saw all of the students were staring at them. Then a girl wearing a red cape started to walk towards them. Her friends tried to whisper-shout and stop her but it went to deaf ears.

"H-Hello" Said the girl with a small smile

"Umm, h-hello?"

Answered Izuku with a confused smile. He expected no one had the courage to say hello to them after what they did with the door. He turned to Katsuki for help but all he did was scoffing and looking at the scared faces of the students with an amused smile. Midoriya just turned to red girl again and saw something weird behind her back.

"Hey, whats the thing on your back?" Asked Izuku. The girls smile grew wider at this, she moved her hands to her back and pulled out a FREACKING SCYTHE. Both Izuku and Katsuki stepped back at the sight of the weapon. Bakugou was the first one to broke the silence

"What the fuck is that!?"

The girl gasped and shouted 'Language' at Katsuki but Katsuki just ignored that comment. Then the girl started explaining the mechanics of the scythe and Katsuki actually listened with interest. The other people who was looking at the trio, collected their courage and started walking towards them.

"-than there is storage-mode which makes it easier to carry. Oh-oh and then there is the rifle mode that makes her turn into a .50 caliber sniper rifle, that can use fire, ice, gravity and electric dust, oh a-"

"Wait a minute, 'Dust'? What the fuck is that?"After Katsuki asked this, everyone stopped at their tracks

"You dolt! How do you not know what dust is?!" shouted Weiss.

"Isn't 'Dust' are tiny particles of earth?" Asked Izuku. Every student looked at him dumbfounded. Weiss got angry and started yalling at Izuku for his ignorance.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT DUST IS?! DON'T YOU USE ANY WEAPONS OR ELECTRIC?!"

Izuku got scared and started to back away, but his ears catched the word 'weapon' and he stopped.

"Why would we need weapons?" asked our green haired hero with innocence. This made everyone start questioning him about what he meant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY WOULD WE NEED WEAPONS', FOR FIGHTING AGAINST GRIMM OF COURSE" shouted Weiss

"What the fuck is Grimm? Are those the things we killed at the forest?" Asked Katsuki.

Weiss started fuming, but before she could say anything Glynda came and looked at the scene infront of her, then raised an eyebrow. Weiss didn't saw the teacher and continued shouthing at them about Grimm.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Glynda

After hearing this Weiss's blood drained out of her face and slowly turned to Ms Goodwitch.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer" Repeated Ms Goodwitch again

"You see, they came here to talk to us, but when we said we didn't know what 'Dust' or 'Grimm' is, this bitch started to yell at us" Said Katsuki while pointing at Weiss. Weiss just gasped and started yelling at Katsuki, telling that she isn't a 'bitch'. While Glynda did not approve the boys vulglar language, she did not say anything about it because she sensed something weird about these boys. They didn't know what a dust or Grimm is

"You dont know what is a Grimm or a dust ?" Asked Glynda

"W-Well w-we learned w-what a Grimm is, but we do not know what 'Dust' is." Answered Izuku

Glynda just stayed silent for a minute and inspected the boys. They did not looked suspicious but they looked intimidating and powerful. Then the pilot was heard.

"This is you auto pilot speaking, we will land in 1 minute. Please hold tight to your seats"

Glynda just continued to inspect the students until they land. Then she turned around and said;

"Come with me, we are going to see the headmaster


End file.
